Reunited
by RustedDreams
Summary: Chase and the rest of the team get called to help at another hospital where Cameron works
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is from cameron's point of view it will make more sense when the second chapter is up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House if I did I wouldn't have to write this because Cameron never would've left :)**

I wanted to scream, or punch something (or someone) I wanted to punch everything and scream at the same time. I wanted to yell and throw things. I wanted to run until I collapsed and shout until I lost my voice but most of all I wanted to curl up and cry like the pathetic human being I am. For over a year now I have been convincing myself that I am not in love with Robert Chase and now he just comes swanning in here, well actually House came swanning in here (as well as someone who walks with a cane can go swanning in somewhere) with Thirteen, Taub, Foreman and **Chase** in tow.

Now here I am punching a pillow, when really I should be ripping the bloody thing to shreds all over a man who I know I've at least _liked_ since "last night probably shouldn't happen again." Since my heart dropped out of my chest and I mentally started punching the shit out of myself for even wanting it to happen again. I know I've loved him since "It's Tuesday" even if it took me months of being in a relationship with him to say it. People think that because I wear my heart on my sleeve and my emotions pasted on my head that it's easy for me to say how I feel. It's not. Accepting that I was in love with him was one of the hardest things I've ever done, that and leaving him. Watching my husband die, working for house, thinking I had HIV. Those things were as easy as diagnosing Lupus compared to walking away from him (Lupus is actually very hard to diagnose but since it's never Lupus it has suddenly become easy in this particular simile). I'd regretted it the second I'd shut the door behind me. The whole time I'd been packing my stuff up he'd been sat in an emotionless daze staring at the wall, never making eye contact with me. He'd been exhausted emotionally and physically, hadn't even had enough energy to challenge me-to try and stop me. He'd thought I was better off without him, what an idiot. I'd regretted leaving the second I'd closed the front door and heard what I will forever recognise as the sound of the man I loved- man I love- crying. No! I don't love him. Honestly I don't.

I had to leave. I had to leave then. I had to leave him thinking that he'd done the right thing; he'd saved thousands of lives. I had to leave him with a consolation prize. I didn't leave him because he killed Dibala. That was bad, yeah. Murder is iniquitous, immoral and inhumane. Killing Dibala was just… bad. It did more harm to chase than to the rest of the world. I left him because I'm an unfixable, fucked up bitch who would've hurt him. All I do is hurt him. I left him because it was better for him that I did. That doesn't make it right. It doesn't make leaving a man when he needs you most right. It doesn't make me a martyr or a nice person. It makes me a cold hearted bitch. It's better that I left him when there was a reason to leave, when he would do it again and he couldn't blame himself for everything. It doesn't make me a better person for leaving when I did. It just makes it better.

He should hate me. He doesn't. And now he's here. It's not technically his fault. It's not even House's fault. It's easy to blame house for everything; he does so much wrong, but it's not house's fault. It's my stupid boss's fault. I told him calling Dr House and his team would be more of a hindrance than a help, but would he listen. No! I don't know why I still work here. Actually I do, they've wanted me to quit since the first week I started I'm just too stubborn to. I've caused enough trouble that people above me hate me but I help enough that they don't want to fire me, oh shit I'm House, and I don't care how badly I hate working here I'm just too stubborn to give in and quit.

Great, now I'm analysing everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is set before the first chapter it's kind of like a flash back. Anyways I hope you like it and please review :)**

Foreman walked into the diagnostics office to see chase and thirteen deep in conversation and Taub staring obliviously into the distance.

"I have a case 14 year old girl all she's eaten in 2 weeks is celery, her name's Josie" Foreman announced in a tone similar to that of primary school teacher exerting their authority over a class of 5 year olds.

"We don't have a case you moron" House sauntered into the office and knocked the file from Foreman's hand straight onto the floor where the papers proceeded to scatter under the table. Taub only just noticing everyone else's presence jumped to pick them up.

"Do you wait around until I arrive so you can purposely irritate me?" Foreman shot at House

"What would the world come to if we couldn't annoy you Foreman?" house replied with a grin. He was in a good mood. It unnerved his team when he was in a good mood.

"The kid needs a psych consult and why don't we have a case?" Chase questioned uncertainly.

"Because, we're going on a road trip, kiddies" House's remark was met with blank stares from his team. Honestly some people were so stupid.

"A nice team of doctors need our help because they're too incompetent to do their own jobs so we have to do them for them"

"And, why is this good?" Thirteen asked "This is the sort of thing you hate"

"It's good to play with other kids, we can't keep chase to ourselves. We have to share" House managed to muster up the most condescending voice he could before telling them their plane left tomorrow and stalking off to see Wilson.

"There has to be a reason he's happy about this" Foreman mused.

"It's probably something to do with causing us pain or torture" Chase countered as he left the room.

As The PPTH diagnostics team arrived at their destination House led the way towards the entrance. He was still in a good mood; In fact he would be practically skipping if it weren't for the cane. Chase stopped to wonder for a moment if cuddy had taken House back, maybe that was why they were here- he had agreed to come for her. Foreman didn't care why House was happy he was just annoyed that even in a good mood he was a misanthropic jerk.

"House are you gonna tell us where we are yet" Taub asked.

"Shut up nosey, and I don't mean that because you're inquisitive."

"Oh my god!" Thirteen exclaimed as her co-workers all turned to stare at her like she had just started making out with a woman in the middle of the street.

"What?" foreman inquired panic rising in his voice as House smiled smugly.

"We're in Vegas" she retaliated incredulously

"And how would you know that? We're in the middle of nowhere." House countered raising his eyebrows at her and getting quizzical looks from the rest of the team.

"I…um…I've been here before" Nobody looked convinced by thirteen's answer but before House could interrogate her further he was cut off by a withered looking man with a receding hairline, crooked glasses and an arrogant demeanour.

"You must be the esteemed Dr House and his team." The man's voice was patronising and high pitched.

"Are you in charge here" Foreman stepped in seeing that House was making a point of ignoring the man.

"No, Dr Phillip Reed" He held out his hand to House barely acknowledging Foreman "The Man in charge here is Spencer Wyatt. Not fit for the job if you ask me he runs a department full of sex addicts and alcoholics. After 30 seconds of mindless drivel House decided he had had enough and wormed his way past Dr Reed, knocking his outstretched hand out of the way, and clicking his fingers to signal for his team to follow.

As they stalked through the doors of the hospital, much to the protests of Doctor Reed, they were met by another elderly man (obviously Dr Spencer Wyatt) but this one had laughter lines and a welcoming smile. He didn't make the effort to get up or try to impress, he smiled sympathetically at House's team and nodded in recognition of House.

"I'm sure Reed has filled you in." He got up and walked to the other side of the desk he'd been sat behind. "I'm not sure we were represented appropriately by Dr Reed, but no matter, let me introduce you to my team. He led the way over to a girl and boy sat together both looking equally as nervous as each other.

"Miss Penelope Jakes and Mr Josh Dunes- our resident interns" House hit the table in front of them with his cane just causing them to both jump up in fright. The man near enough fell off his chair and sent his work scattering across the floor, while the girl gave her best 'Deer in the headlights' impression and shrunk away from House's burning glare.

"A little easily startled maybe" Dr Wyatt mused, not surprised by House's actions "Then again what interns aren't always on edge." He led house away from the pair seeing looks of relief wash over their faces as the big bad cripple left them in peace to go torture other victims.

"This is the rest of my team" Wyatt led them over to another table where two men and a woman were having what seemed to be a heated argument that abruptly stopped when the woman reached out and hit both men around the head.

"Drs Jennifer Collins, Jeremy Brown and Alex Fisher" He gestured to each doctor in turn as he said their name.

"You have a big team" Taub broke the silence for the first time since they'd entered the building. Nodding towards the new doctors who hadn't taken much interest in them at all.

"Yeah, There is another woman but she's probably in a ditch somewhere" The one who had been identified as Jeremy said, brushing his floppy hair out of his face.

"You're gay right?" House probed looking him up and down "Have you met Dr Chase?" He pushed chase forward smirking.

"Just because I have great fashion sense, a high voice, and amazing hair it doesn't make me gay you know. Not all gay people fit the stereotype" He countered

"Except Jeremy, you _are _gay" Jennifer laughed.

"He didn't know that" Jeremy threw back

"And you pretty much_ are_ the stereotype" Alex chimed in "anyways I don't think she's in a ditch, she's probably in jail."

"She wouldn't be stupid enough to get arrested again, I bet she's with a guy, she's such… REMY!" Jennifer cut herself off by jumping up and throwing her arms around Thirteen.

"Old girlfriend?" House suggested

"Rems" Jeremy screeched running up to join in the hug.

"Old boyfriend? You getting some threesome action thirteen?"

"She used to work here until she ditched us because she's a traitorous bitch" Alex said.

"Oh yeah we don't like you" Jeremy remembered pushing her away.

"Guys, I got arrested" She tried to placate them.

"You still could've come back before you ran off to work somewhere else." Jennifer pouted but thirteen knew she was joking

Taub, Foreman and Chase shot her questioning looks.

"I worked here for 6 months, they're like my best friends" She answered their unspoken question

"And you didn't feel the need to tell us when we arrived?" Foreman accused. Chase cut them off before they could start bickering.

"Is there a bathroom in here?"

"It's down the hall to the right" Jeremy stated flashing chase a smile- He had clearly taken a liking to him.

"MOVE" a female voice yelled as the interns fled from her path. A skinny woman in biker books, a short skirt and a tank top, manoeuvred her way towards them, fast and cat like. She had long curly brown her that snaked in flame like tendrils down her back.

"And somebody get me coffee" House grinned a Cheshire cat smile. The woman hadn't even acknowledged their presence as she dumped her jacket on a table and carefully avoided Penelope's expectant hand holding out several papers in her direction.

"Cameron!" Foreman exclaimed.

"Wow! You're so perceptive" Taub said to him. Cameron didn't even seem to realise there were people in the room.

"Dr Cameron this is..." Dr Wyatt started but Cameron interrupted

"Yeah, Yeah Spence." She waved him away with her hand. "Where's my coffee" she yelled again.

"Dr Cameron you're late." Reed scolded

"Dr Reed you're not my boss" She retaliated "now where's my"

"Coffee" Jennifer held a cup out to her as she turned around.

"Sugar" Alex dangled the sachet in front of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Milk" Jeremy smiled at her motioning with his eyes towards House and his team.

"What would I do without you" she laughed making her coffee.

"Curl up and die"

"Become an emotionless, slutty whore."

"Get arrested."

"Oh wait you already are two of those things." Jeremy teased.

"For the last time Jeremy I didn't get you arrested" Cameron sighed and then stopped dead in her tracks when House (who had got tired of waiting for the fun to commence once she actually noticed there were other people in the room besides her) waved his cane in front of her face nearly causing her a serious head injury.

"You're not interns" She offered meekly before regaining her composure.

"ssshhhh Don't let them know, they'll be heartbroken." House hissed covering Taub's ears with his hands.

"Why would you think we're interns?" Foreman wrinkled his nose in confusion for being compared to someone with a much lower status than him.

"They're generally the people who stand round looking scared of us" The immediate shock was gone and she didn't look pleased to see them. Slightly irritated, a little hung over and not at all like Cameron maybe, but not pleased.

"Allison I believe you've met Dr House" Wyatt tried to ease the tension that had spread across the room like a thick fog refusing to dissipate.

"Pleasure" Cameron smiled wryly and turned her back on the visitors.

"And where have you been?" Alex accused "leaving us all alone, you know we're co-dependant." Jeremy, Alex and Jennifer gave her their best puppy dog eyes and tried to look sad, which Cameron found very amusing.

"There was a guy, I was drunk" Was her way of replying.

"Aww my little slut" Jeremy grinned ruffling her hair.

"What did I tell you; Sex addicts and alcoholics" Reed leaned in talking directly to House who stepped away from him and made a cross with his fingers as if warding off evil.

"That's us" Cameron teased in a sing-song voice ruffling reed's hair and kissing his cheek. Reed was not impressed. The disgruntled look on his face said that he wasn't usually taken seriously by Dr Cameron and her friends.

Cameron's eyes fell on thirteen who was the only one of the newcomers that wasn't completely in shock from her entrance.

"You escaped from jail." She commented

"So did you." Thirteen replied.

"Actually House bailed me out." Cameron said matter of factly. Foreman and Taub stared from Cameron to Thirteen, to House and back again utterly confused by the whole situation. Thirteen laughed and hugged Cameron

"I missed you" Thirteen sighed "Getting me drunk, winding up Alex, completely avoiding all work." She listed.

"It ain't like that with House." Cameron said. "Why would you ever choose him over us?" Sadly, whilst Cameron and Thirteen were reuniting was the exact moment Chase chose to return from the bathroom.

"Allison?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is the last day of my Easter holidays :( ****so I might not be able to update as much. Also I just wanted to thank anyone who has commented or added this to their favourite stories list. It really helps to know that people are reading it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own house, I don't even own all the box sets :(**

**I was also told that all the people I had in it got confusing, I don't really know why I needed so many I just did but I thought I would make a list that you can refer to if you get confused. **

**Dr Spencer Wyatt- Head of the team that Cameron works for.**

**Dr Phillip Reed- works with the team**

**Dr Jennifer Collins -**

**Dr Jeremy Brown - All work for Dr Wyatt (with Cameron)**

**Dr Alex Fisher -**

**Penelope Jakes- Intern**

**Josh Dunes – Intern**

**Anyway on with the story.**

"Allison?"

That adorable Australian accent formed around those 3 syllables and I thought I was going to collapse. A-lli-son. I'd never really understood the whole thing girls had with accents until Chase had started saying my name with his, the way he yelled it when we were fighting, or whispered it late at night, the way he laughed it- a hint of incredulity in his voice- when I said something inappropriate. Just the way he said it. I brushed away the urge to run over and hug him. Instead I hardened my eyes and turned around frostily.

"Yes" Disdain dripped from my words like blood from a wound as I watched the sparkle in his eye fade-the flame die out- and his forehead furrow in confusion.

"W what are you doing here" I tried to ignore the stammer in his voice and carry on playing bitch. I could practically see the angel and devil sat on each of my shoulders.

"Crush him, act like you don't care, you were better without him" I imagined a tiny Satan encouraging me on.

"But he looks so sad, you hate upsetting people, you don't really want to hurt him." My angel tried to convince me out of it.

I don't even believe in the devil, this is stupid. I suddenly realised he was waiting for an answer.

"I work here." I was quite good at being contemptuous, I narrowed my eyes and spoke to him like Foreman or House sometimes did when they thought you were being stupid. I briefly thought I heard Alex mutter psycho-bitch is back and remembered the nick name I got by my friends when I was PMSing.

"Oh" Was all that Chase could manage as I stormed from the room.

:) :( :) :( :)

"I think I'm gonna throw up" I choked as I stumbled into the nearest vacated room, Foreman, Taub, Thirteen and House close behind.

"Are you ok Chase? You look really pale, maybe you should sit down" Thirteen's words jumbled together as the hung in the air, trapped in a noose.

"Shut up Thirteen" I snapped harsher than I intended. "Since when were you best friends with my ex-wife?" I accused, watching her recover from my outburst.

"I… I used to work here, we were all pretty close." her voice trailed off. I'd tried to hide the pain in my eyes but she'd obviously noticed. "Anyway she told me House bailed her out of jail." She pointed to where house stood trying to alleviate the pressure from her. I rounded on House, fists clenched and heart racing, he just laughed at me.

"Who am I to leave a woman stranded in prison?"He smiled innocently.

"Why was she even in prison?" It sounded more like I was pleading than asking but at this point I was too desperate to understand the situation.

Foreman and Taub stood back observing the situation playing out in front of them. Chase was emotional and Foreman knew well enough not to provoke him. Thirteen was trying to apologise and House just wanted to screw with the poor guy.

"It was really funny actually" Thirteen started laughing but soon stopped when she saw Chase's face. "We got called to help some people who thought they had an outbreak on their hands. There was a restricted area; she ran in against specific orders and… got arrested for trespassing. It was no big deal really" Thirteen carried on more seriously than before.

"Why didn't you tell me you worked with her?" Chase resigned, sitting down and looking expectantly at Thirteen.

"I didn't want to hurt you. You and her were in the past, It would have only made things worse. I was trying to protect you." Thirteen sat down next to Chase who was looking much calmer if slightly dejected.

"Well this isn't fun at all. I thought he was going to punch someone (hopefully Taub)" House put in, seeing that the drama was over.

:( :) :( :) :(

"Where have you been?" Alex sing songed as Cameron entered the room and proceeded to throw her bag at the wall letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Do you know there are no good bars around here?" She moaned sitting down at the table where Jeremy, Alex and Jennifer were watching her expectantly.

"Lissy its 10 am" Jennifer cried

"I need vodka" Cameron yelled startling her friends.

"So… That was Robert Chase huh?" Jeremy tried cautiously "The guy you're in love with"

"I'm not in love with him" Cameron defended herself, speaking before Jeremy had even stopped.

"Hun, you're soo in love with him." Jennifer stated "You just don't want to admit it because you know that you should never give up a guy that hot."

"Yeah. You give us that whole story about protecting him from your evil evil ways but"

"Shut up Alex" Cameron threw her bag (which she had retrieved from the floor) at Alex's head although she was already smiling.

In some ways she preferred working here to working with House. It was more laid back and she actually had friends here. Plus it wasn't always life or death. Then on the other hand, she missed the challenges and the puzzles. In some weird way she thought she'd always be drawn to House. To the excitement of working for him. She missed him, she missed PPTH, she missed Foreman and Wilson and Cuddy. Most of all she missed Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I have the day of school today (Yayyy) Because of the royal wedding so I can upload. I was gonna wait till my friend read this- she's kind of my beta except she doesn't have an account. Anyways I got bored of waiting for her so I thought I'd just post it. This was going to be two separate chapters but then they were both quite short so I thought I'd combine them. Anyway enjoy :) **

Cameron lay on the bed. It wasn't her bed; it was an uncomfortable chemically clean hospital bed. It wasn't even a hospital bed anymore. The hospital they were working in had been out of use for years, it was just here for research now. The bed had probably had dying people on it at some point; it'd probably had dead people on it at some point. Cameron wasn't really sure how alive she was at the minute. Medically she was fine, but that didn't mean she was totally alive. She felt numb, unaffected by anything around her. She felt like she did when she was an intern- working 30 hour shifts. After the fatigue wears off and you don't really notice you haven't slept in 24 hours. You're just numb. The hospital lights were too bright. She'd snuck off to an old patient room to get some peace but the silence rang in her ears and the lights blinded her. She was glad when there was a knock on the door.

Wordlessly Thirteen stepped into the room, she walked over to the hospital bed and laid down as Cameron shuffled over. They didn't move for several minutes letting the monotone of their breathing fill the otherwise impenetrable silence and the numbness engulf their senses. Thirteen's hand found Cameron's and stroked it softly.

"Isn't this fraternising with the enemy?" Cameron whispered, scared to disturb the serenity of the room.

"It's not a war Allison" Thirteen replied in the same quiet hush as she sat up to get a better look at he friend. "Honestly I don't know why you don't both just grow up and have sex. Have you even had a real conversation with him yet?" There was a different atmosphere in the room altogether now. Cameron glared at Thirteen not sure whether to laugh, cry or challenge her.

"I have watched you get drunk and sleep with guys (I haven't actually watched you have sex, because that would be creepy, but I've heard you talk about it) and I've watched him do the same thing. You're the perfect couple. You brake up and both of you become whores." Cameron smiled wryly at this uncertain where Thirteen was going.

"Is this the way you deal with things. You go out, get drunk and get laid?" Thirteen laughed a little envisioning the nights they had spent together in bars.

"Once I got high" Cameron was talking more to herself lost in the vivid memory of meth, Chase and the first time they had sex.

"I love the crazy Cameron who teases people and acts like a bitch simply because she can. She's a lot more fun than the Cameron I first met when I was working for house. The one who wasn't quite over working in diagnostics, or for a certain misanthropist. The one who cared too much for everyone. The only thing is; now I'm not sure you care at all."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cameron looked down at her top, absentmindedly playing with the hem. "When you care too much you get hurt. No matter how much you care, you still can't fix the world; feelings just distract you from the truth."

"House? When did you get here?" Thirteen answered sarcastically

"I'm not House!"

"I love you Allison, God I do. You're one of my best friends, I'm just worried about you. I was worried about you when I worked here, now Chase is here…" Her voice trailed into silence as Cameron contemplated what she said.

"And Chase? Are you worried about him too? Her voice was harsh at first but then turned softer. "How's he doing?"

"He's seems like he's handling it worse than you, which probably means he's handling it better". Thirteen smiled sympathetically and wrapped her arms around Cameron.

"Wanna gat a drink?" Cameron asked playfully, returning the embrace.

Chase sat in the bar. It wasn't a good bar; there weren't many good bars around here. He'd thought that Las Vegas was meant to be full of casinos, bars and hotels, but they were in the middle of nowhere. The door swung open, disturbing the unspoken peace of the few drunks sat at opposite ends of the tiny bar. The noise sounded muffled in Chase's ears. He wasn't sure whether the alcohol was affecting his senses or if he just didn't notice things that much any more. He felt like he was trying desperately to hold the broken shards of his life together, along the way pieces had got lost and broken until the picture wasn't whole anymore. Now he was trying to put a puzzle back together when he only had half the pieces. It was like he didn't see the point anymore; so instead of working out how to fix it he just jammed the pieces together. Now all he had was a mismatched jumble of feelings, emotions and memories.

Foreman sat down next to Chase and ordered a beer, he didn't speak, but instead waited for chase to make the first move.

"Thought I'd be the last person you'd want to be with at the minute" Chase muttered half-heartedly in recognition of the older doctor.

"What are you talking about?" Foreman tried to sound light and friendly but they weren't emotions he did very well.

"Thought you would rather spend you're time with someone else; Taub's you're room mate, Thirteen's your ex" Chase answered for him.

"And you're my friend" Foreman finished.

"We both know that isn't true." Chase turned to look at Foreman for the first time since he'd entered the bar. "You just feel bad for the guy who's stuck working with his ex-wife." He raised his voice but soon quietened down when the few other customers all turned to look at him.

"Pity doesn't look good on you Foreman" Chase hissed maliciously, turning his back on the other man to drink his beer.

"Fine. I'm your ally in the Great War that is House's diagnostics team." Foreman was getting increasingly frustrated with Chase, It wasn't often that he tried to do something nice for someone else and he was getting it thrown back in his face. _"Self _pity doesn't look good on you Chase."

Silence ensued, their words hanging in the air like guns poised to fire, before Chase resumed speaking.

"That's what I told Cameron we were: Allies."

"Don't do that" Foreman tried to stop him but Chase carried on.

"It was all three of us to begin with, you always thought you were superior to both of us- but we didn't care. We drank together, and ate in that stupid restaurant down the street from the hospital. Of course everything changed when you got put in charge: we still drank together, we still ate together, you just thought that you were better than us and you showed it. I was the guy stupid enough to sleep with a girl when she was high, and she was the girl who was stupid enough to get high. So we became allies, it was me and her in the great war that is house's diagnostics team." Again, Foreman tried to speak but Chase carried on once more. "You know I think that's when we became friends. People who barely knew each other became colleagues, who became colleagues who'd slept together, who became allies, who became friends, which led to friends with benefits, which led to a relationship. Now we're back to being people who barely know each other again. And you still think you're better than me Foreman."

"Don't try and push away everyone who cares for you just because one person left" Foreman snapped back. He knew that this must be hard for Chase and that he'd had a few drinks but his patience was wearing thin.

"Yeah, except that _one_ person is the only person I've ever loved. She's the only real girlfriend I've ever had. I watched my goddamn parents' marriage fall apart and I swore to my self that I'd never get dragged in. Somehow she managed to drag me in. I know that I should hate her, but I can't. I love her."

"Chase…" Foreman Started tentatively

"You should go" Chase slipped back into his quiet melancholic mourning, a sudden change from the heated eruption moments before.

"No, I'll stay" Foreman-while still concerned for this side of Chase-was more comfortable talking to him, rather than the angry, pissed off Chase.

"You don't like me. Never have, never will. You want me to share some more news?" Chase quoted foreman as he turned malevolent again.

"Fine, you want me to leave, I'll leave." Foreman placated. "But if you decide to stop drowning yourself in pity, I can be a pretty good drinking partner." Chase shot Foreman a dubious look. "Fine, I'm an OK drinking partner, but I'm better than nothing right?" Foreman got up and left slamming his chair down a little more forcefully than was appropriate.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I realised that there hasn't really been that much Chase/Cameron content and the first few chapters have mainly been them talking about their feelings so I hope this is a bit more light-hearted and there hopefully be Chase/Cameron interaction in the next chapter. I Hope you like this.**

**Also here is a list of the people in it, I posted it on chapter three but then they weren't in it so I thought I'd post it again.**

**Dr Spencer Wyatt- Head of the team that Cameron works for.**

**Dr Phillip Reed- works with the team**

**Dr Jennifer Collins -**

**Dr Jeremy Brown - All work for Dr Wyatt (with Cameron)**

**Dr Alex Fisher -**

**Penelope Jakes- Intern**

**Josh Dunes – Intern**

Chase, Foreman and Taub were sat in the middle row of a spacious lecture hall. They were observing an all too familiar scene panning out in front of them. House was provoking the man named Dr Reed and he was doing a good job of it. Dr Wyatt looked on unfazed by the two elderly men and left them to their bickering-much to the dismay of Dr Reed. At the front the two interns watched house, looking like a small child does when they first see bambi's mum die. At the very back of the hall Jennifer, Alex and Jeremy sat. Chase could feel their eyes on the back of his head and heard muffled whispering, but was afraid to look round in case they tried to talk to him. It was like the first day of school all over again: the eager, quiet kids sat at the very front, everyone else trying to avoid them, for fear of being classed uncool. The outgoing ones who didn't have time for anyone but each other sat at the back, trying to look cool and manage to mess around without being noticed by the teacher. Everyone else bunched together in the middle, and of course there were always the two idiots who managed to get into a fight. Only Thirteen and Cameron were missing- information House would've had a field day with were he not so immersed in his conversation with Reed.

"Sorry I'm late" Thirteen announced as she burst through the double doors at the back of the hall, causing everyone to silence and turn their attention to her.

"I'm not" Cameron grinned as she stepped through the doors hot on her tail. They both made their way to the front of the hall, where a coffee machine was set up.

"I wouldn't worry about it Dr Hadley" Wyatt addressed thirteen as she poured herself a drink "Dr Cameron is always leading people astray."

"Yeah, I'm such a bad influence" Cameron agreed sarcastically, as she made her way to the back of the hall where her friends waited.

"Where have you been?" Taub asked as Thirteen sat down next to him.

"Her hotel room. We had sex. It was awesome" Cameron answered for her, getting a few sceptical, yet suddenly much more interested looks from the fellow doctors.

"Ignore her, we didn't have sex" Thirteen said whilst trying to hide a smile.

"I know. She won't put out. I don't know why you stayed with her for so long Foreman." Cameron mocked.

"It's kind of hard to ignore her in those clothes." House (who had now stopped mocking Dr Reed) referred to Thirteen's earlier comment in an exasperated tone.

"What? Low rider jeans are hot. Remember?" Cameron shot back quickly.

"It's not enough that you insist on dressing inappropriately, Dr Cameron, but now you do not appear to be wearing your lab coat either." Dr Reed piped up, having now recovered from his encounter with House.

"I don't see why it's any of your business Dr Reed, but I set fire to it." Cameron replied not in the least bit bothered by the disbelieving look Reed was giving her. Cameron was about to launch into a detailed explanation of why she had needed to set fire to her lab coat when she was interrupted by Alex pleading with some one on his mobile phone.

"No, no Melanie, it's not that I don't want to see you again but… No, Yes, No. God no don't cry." As he tried to wriggle his way out of seeing the woman on the other end of the line Cameron held her hand out gesturing for him to give her the phone. He tried to turn his back on her, still trying to consolidate the woman, when she snatched it from his grip.

"Hello, Melanie?" Cameron put on her best friendly receptionist voice and the sobbing on the other end of the line stopped abruptly. "So you slept with Alex" High pitched giggling and incomprehensible words could be heard whilst Cameron kept up her soothing pleasant voice. Suddenly her tone changed her eyes narrowed and she spoke with the malice of a Lioness defending her cubs.

"Well this is his wife. If you talk to him again, if you ever even look at him again; I will hunt you down and kill you. Got it?" more muffled words came from the other side and Cameron held the phone out to Alex.

"She doesn't want to see you anymore." She smiled sweetly and gave him back his phone.

"Problem solved" He agreed open mouthed.

"Well someone's having mood swings." House said casually.

"You're married to him" Taub asked, astonished.

"Of course not you moron. I was lying" Cameron replied, acting as if she was talking to a three year old.

"You're like the Anti-Cameron" Foreman mused and Cameron gave him a questioning look.

"You're unprofessional, always late, you dress like you're about to go out to a bar and you don't seem to want to be here at all." House interrupted "You're me!" A grin spread across his face like he was a small child on Christmas morning.

"I'm not you, House." Cameron resolved. "I can: walk, run, skip, jog… And let's face it: I'm a hell of a lot hotter than you are."

"Wow! Get me where it hurts. Don't you know you're not supposed to mock cripples?" House retaliated.

"What would we have left if we couldn't mock you?" Cameron taunted

"Shall we get back to the case before another member of my team interrupts us?" Dr Wyatt guided their minds back to their work and away from the image of Cameron and Thirteen having sex or Cameron and House having a bitch fight.

"We have two identical cases, from opposite sides of the state. What connects them?" Wyatt carried on but Cameron wasn't listening.

"So give us the low down on the newbies" Jeremy whispered to Cameron, he was sat with Jennifer and Alex who were both watching Cameron intently.

"We know you were married to the hot one, but what about the others?" Alex asked her, glancing once at Dr Wyatt but deciding that gossiping was a better use of his time.

"He's not hot, he's sex on legs" Jennifer whispered with a grin.

"Well you all know Remy." Cameron started "I don't really know the one with the nose that well, I was in love with the old guy for ages- I think I was mentally ill- and the black guy once tried to kill me." She finished with a laugh.

"I did not try to kill you" Foreman defended himself, obviously having been listening in on their conversation.

"You stabbed me with an infected needle. You could've killed me" She announced to the whole room, since they had all stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"There was next to no chance of you getting ill and I was trying to save my life." Foreman shot back seeing the disbelieving looks he was getting.

"You seriously did that?" Taub asked him quietly."

"You still could've killed me" Cameron pouted like a kid who hadn't got their own way.

"Dr Cameron, since you seem intent on disrupting our work why don't you go to one of the patients homes and have a look around. You should talk to the neighbours too." Dr Wyatt interrupted them and looked expectantly at Cameron.

"Why doesn't she take Dr Chase with her?" House put on his sincerest voice, something that would've been hard were he not such an experienced liar. Chase glared at him, silently hoping he would burn holes in House's head, whilst Cameron narrowed her eyes and shook her head at Dr Wyatt. "It's just that Dr Cameron knows my team so well and Dr Chase is my best doctor." House clapped Chase on the shoulder as he smiled encouragingly and tried to sound convincing.

"House" Foreman warned him, but Dr Wyatt cut them off.

"That's sounds like a great idea" he answered. "Well what are you waiting for?" he asked Chase and Cameron as they both sat frozen in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

**I told myself I wasn't going to write author's notes anymore because I doubt any of you want to read them but if any one knows what the song is that comes on the radio or why they didn't want to listen to it then post it. Also this chapter's a little short and all mistakes are mine because I didn't want to wait for my friend to read it first. Enjoy :) **

**Oh and the first 2 paragraphs are really weird but it was an idea that got stuck in my head so I had to write it. **

People don't change; they grow. They don't change their personalities, they get new ones. Their old ones are still there; they're just overshadowed by the more dominant ones. People only give the illusion of changing. The tumultuous emotions and instincts they feel are always the same, always there. It's these conflicting personalities that lead people to make mistakes and bad decisions. Once people begin to grow its starts a spiral towards the ominous downward freefall into oblivion that will soon becomes their lives, the oblivion where the only thing that's left is conflict and mistakes.

Allison Cameron had many conflicting personalities. She was an oxymoron personified. Consequently she's made a lot of mistakes in her life. So when she gave the illusion that she had changed her mind about wanting to kill Dibala she really only had a different personality that thought that was the right thing to do. She still had her original opinion on the subject; she just had a different one as well. It was these two different opinions that led her to leave Robert Chase. Leaving your husband at one of his most vulnerable and dependant moments in life was not something she supported, it was by doing just that, that she grew another personality. And so, with these two new conflicting personalities-on top of her other ones-began the vicious circle that would soon become her life.

Cameron clung to the steering wheel with a something similar to a death grip. She gritted her teeth, mimicking what she was doing to the wheel with her hands. Chase was sat next to her. He was watching her, she could sense it. He wasn't looking directly at her, but his eyes kept wandering her way. It was unsettling for her. They hadn't spoken since they had been ordered from the hospital by their superiors, receiving sympathetic looks from their co-workers as they fled, and Cameron didn't trust herself behind the wheel, especially not now that she could feel his gaze, an unseen presence observing her intensely. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic from the lack of contact. Tendrils of silence reaching out and wrapping themselves around her neck were making her suffocate and choke. She couldn't breath. Desperately she tried to keep her eyes on the road. She couldn't concentrate. Again she wished that he would drive. Although she wasn't going to ask him, she wouldn't make the first move. The silence was overpowering, a hidden force was strangling her, stopping her from speaking. She could barely see the road anymore, her eyes glazed over. The longer she let the silence hang the more impenetrable it would become. An idea overwhelmed her along with the relief it brought with it. She turned the radio on and instantaneously regretted it.

'_Oh it's so funny to be seeing you after so long, girl_

_and with the way you look I understand that you are not impressed'_

Cameron attacked the radio, killing the music and descending them both into silence once more.

"Allison…" Chase started, smiling hesitantly at her when she turned to glare at him. His smile wavered and fell when she cut him off.

"Don't" Her tone was devoid of all emotion like a computerised answering machine.

"Don't talk? What's wrong with speaking to you?" He was wearing the pitiful expression of an animal that had been abused for no particular reason.

"What more is there to say Robert?" Her detached tone cracked and malice slipped from her tongue like a whip cracking against skin. He waited several wary moments before speaking, observing her fastidiously to see how she would react.

"Why did you leave?" She gave him an incredulous look that seemed to ask him if he was serious while at the same time was derogating him thoroughly.

"We've had this conversation a thousand times." She reproached

"No. You didn't even give me a reason why you left the first time. When you came back we spoke about **what** you left, but not why."

"I think the, MURDER was a big clue."

"You went from blaming House and deluding yourself into thinking I hadn't done anything wrong, to blaming yourself and deluding me in to thinking I hadn't done anything wrong."

"I'm not discussing this; I've already given you the all answers I can." Her voice was descending from angry and aloof to scared and desperate.

"What happened to you? Last time… it was… It was the perfect goodbye, and I know that's a cliché but…"

"Perfect goodbyes are only perfect because they're goodbyes, you're never meant to see the person again. Happy endings are only happy because you don't see the rest of the story."

"This is what I mean, you're pessimistic and cynical, you used to see good in everything. You are House."

"I don't know what you want from me" her body collapsed, showing the full effect exhaustion was taking on her, as she resigned into the chair. She looked more tired than Chase had ever seen her. Behind her 'happy, excitable, I don't care what you think' exterior she seemed like she had given up, like she didn't care about anything anymore. Chase was grateful because he knew in that moment that he was one of a favoured few who had truly seen Cameron, and he wondered-not for the first time-if he was the only person she had ever shown her soul to. A glimmer of hope grew in his chest as he saw behind her wall. This version of her that he was seeing was a cheap, battered down, diminished version of the old her, but it was her nonetheless.

"I want a conversation; a real one, one that isn't full of broken promises and false apologies. I want… I want us." He tried to coax her out of hiding, to get her to talk to him.

"You can't have us. We're dead; we died a long time ago." Her walls suddenly came back up, all fatigue subsided into hostility once more.

Cameron knew she shouldn't have been driving. She reminded herself of this as her voice rose, her concentration fell and her heart broke. She reminded herself of this as her hands trembled and she swerved violently off the road. She reminded herself of this as Chase cried out her name and they drove headfirst into a ditch. She reminded herself of this as everything dissipated into black.


	7. Chapter 7

Vivid pictures skipped across Cameron's closed eyelids, becoming frenzied as they reached their climax. She had only been awake for a few moments and she'd already assessed her injuries as best she could. It didn't seem like anything to serious. Her body hurt like hell and every muscle ached from tension, but she didn't think anything was broken. She hadn't opened her eyes but she knew the room was dark. There was at least one other person in there with her- she could tell that much. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to hang on to semi-consciousness for a few moments longer. She wasn't ready to face the rest of the world and all the chaos it brought with it.

"I know you're awake" She didn't move "I've watched you sleep enough times to know that you're too tense to be asleep." _Chase_, she knew it was him instantly, yet still she refused to open her eyes. She heard him breathe heavily for several more moments. He was awaiting the oncoming storm. She sighed and rolled over, still not opening her eyes. She didn't want to face him. After she realised he was going to let the awkward tension force her into conversation she gave up her defence. Slowly Cameron looked at him; she was holding a breath she didn't remember taking. His face was a mask of placidity. She'd expected to see anger, or maybe pain (although his voice hadn't shown any) but he didn't even seem to care. Everything going on in her mind jumbled together and started to seem unimportant as their eyes met. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry" It wasn't enough; it barely covered what needed to be said, except she didn't know what else to say. She frantically searched inside herself trying to find something worth saying, something he would accept or at least understand.

He scanned her face- looking for something, anything, more.

"I know it's not enough and I know-" She stammered, not caring about staying detached or hostile anymore. She needed to know that he could talk to her, maybe not forgive her, but talk to her at least.

"It doesn't matter" he shrugs her off and doesn't make eye contact. "You only crashed the car because I was distracting you" He softens slightly but Cameron knows he doesn't believe that, he just feels bad. He shouldn't.

"That wasn't what I…" She goes to correct him but realises that he knows she wasn't saying sorry for crashing the car, he's just choosing to think that she is. And she is sorry for crashing it, but that wasn't what she was apologizing for. God she could've got them both killed. What was she thinking? She should've pulled over the minute she realised she was incapable of driving. However the thing that worries her most is that potentially killing him barely even makes the list of terrible things she has done to hurt him.

A tepid silence wormed its way between them. This is the first time Cameron examines her surroundings. They are in a suffocatingly too-close-for-comfort room which is masked in a half light creeping in through the windows. Shadows hide in the corners like cloaked figures. Her and Chase are both seated on hospital beds positioned uncomfortably close. It reminds her of a time when they stayed in a hotel which had screwed up and given them a twin room. They'd tried pushing the beds close together but in the end Cameron had just curled up in Chase's arms. Now it seems as if he is trying to get as far away from her as possible. She shivers, the cold hostility that is emanating from him freezes her skin. She pulls the too thin covers up around her neck, longing for his warm embrace. She continues to look around: Chase doesn't seem too badly hurt although she can't be sure-he has always been good at hiding things, especially his pain. An ancient looking crash cart that she hopes isn't still in use is the only thing to decorate the room.

"Foreman was in here while you were asleep. We were at the county hospital after the accident but they moved us here." He gestures around and then realises that Cameron has no idea where here is. "The research hospital. Where you work" She nods in understanding whilst trying to make sense of what she's hearing. "Our doctors didn't want to let us discharge but we didn't have any extensive injuries and we work with doctors who can take care of us. Also House tends to get whatever he wants. I'm pretty sure it's his doing that put us in the same room" Cameron carries on looking around, although there isn't much left to see, she's not ready to make sense of anything yet. "You were awake when we were being moved but you were pretty out of it, I doubt you remember." His voice goes quiet for awhile and then he starts again. "Do you want to hear about your injuries? Nothing too serious, you'll be fine in a week or two-" He's rambling on-trying to make her listen.

"Shut up" It's all she can think to say. She knows how much Chase needs to talk because she needs it too. They are clinging to imaginary straws in some last desperate attempt to make contact. They are talking about the irrelevant because at least they are talking. They need to keep talking about mundane, insignificant things to stop them getting to the real stuff. They are both good at avoiding what needs to be said. But at the same time she needs to address the more serious issues. She needs to know where they are, what's going on and what seeing each other again means for them. Probably nothing, she's probably convincing herself that this is more than it is. They've barely had a conversation, and yet she can't help but think, hope, that there's more.

"I don't… I don't really- I don't…"

"I know… I just-"

"Yeah…" Neither of them can speak, they just sit and stare, because they've never been very good at communicating, and this is the most honest conversation they've had in along time.

"I'm sorry" Chase starts this, after several minutes of silence; he suddenly seems incapable of words just as Cameron was a few moments ago.

"I'm sorry too." She echoes a conversation that is forever engraved in her mind.

Cameron shivers unintentionally and curls deeper into the bed.

"You cold?" Chase knows it's a stupid question a soon as he asks it but he suddenly feels an overwhelming need to be close to her. For so long he's tried to move on, tried to hate her, but it's all been in vain. He's had a total of 3 conversations with her since he's been here and it's just told him what he's been avoiding since she left: He's in love with her, always has been, and no amount of sleeping around or running away from the truth will change that. He moves without thinking-sliding into her bed and wrapping his arms around her skinny frame. She doesn't resist but gives him an uneasy look that questions what he's doing. He shouldn't love her. She doesn't want to love him; it's not fair to him.

Something has changed and she's not sure what. Some sort of unseen bond has told them both that the other wants more but they haven't even spoken. They're both on pain meds and they're probably just reacting to a traumatic event. They're reaching out and clinging to the nearest sign of comfort or normalcy which, unfortunately, happens to be each other. They can't go back to what they had, no matter how much either of them wants to, if either of them wants to, but something has to change. For now they are both just glad they have someone to hold.

But Cameron and Chase both worry separately about the repercussions that will attack them when they wake.


	8. Chapter 8

When Cameron wakes the room is darker than before and she guesses it is night. Chase has slipped from her bed and is now sleeping. It's better that way. They aren't going to get any where if they don't speak and lack of communication had always been their biggest problem. He'd spent weeks sleeping with her before he actually told her he wanted more. She'd spent weeks of him telling her he wanted more before she admitted that so did she. The rest of their relationship had been spent avoiding each other rather than talking. When they did talk it was great- They knew each other better than they knew themselves, but it had taken a lot of work to get that far. Cameron had avoided him to the point where he broke up with her instead of telling him that she'd found the ring and Chase had left her thinking he was having an affair for weeks before telling the truth. A voice startles her out of her reverie and she jumps-every fibre of her body on edge.

"You tried killing the wombat. Good idea. Solves all your problems, guess it didn't work so well in action though. It also makes you a hypocrite for leaving him when he killed someone, but hey, you can't always get what you want." House's tall shadow is leaning against the wall. She can make out the shape of his cane next to him. She doesn't speak- refusing to be dragged into his game.

"I'd say you've changed but people don't change. You seem different, but the way you're mournfully staring at Chase and his hair make me think that you're just putting on a show." His voice isn't bitter how she expected, it's just smug. He's solved one of his puzzles and this is probably the happiest he'll ever be.

"I don't like who I was when I first started working for you House. I was weak and naïve, I couldn't stand up for myself and I thought that compassion made a good doctor, that if I cared enough and had enough morals-if I did the right thing- I'd not only be a better doctor, but a better person. I was wrong. I was an idiot. But I don't like who I was when I left either. I was running away, because I was scared. I was strong enough to believe that my opinions were right. I wasn't strong enough to stand up for them. When I left you I was the girl who was running away from her husband because she was scared. That's what I hate about myself. I like who I was when I was in the middle of working for you, which, ironically, was the time when I was drugging patients, euthanasing men and lying to the police." She caves; she will always give House what he wants no matter how much she hates it. She's drawn to him, in some strange way she will never be out of his grasp.

"Who are you now?" The puzzle has suddenly got more interesting for him and she can see him mentally bouncing ideas off a white board.

"I don't know, but I don't like her. This is what you do, House: you take in damaged people and you break them- you push them until they crack, because it's interesting, it's a puzzle to solve. You had Chase first: alcoholic mother, father who abandoned him, and he ended up killing a man." She can't remember when irritation turned to anger or when she had begun shouting but she was.

"See you _do_ blame me for what Chase did."

"No! I don't blame you for the fact that he killed a man, I blame you for the fact that he- and even Foreman and me- thought that it was a good idea, that we weren't utterly repulsed by the idea."

"But you left him for it"

"Then you hired me…" She ignores his accusation, too wrapped up in her own thought process.

"With your dead husband and your saviour complex" He finishes her sentence.

"And I ended up leaving my husband didn't I?"

"You blame me for that as well. I've done a lot haven't I? See you're alternating between blaming me for everything and blaming me for nothing. You can't have it both ways."

"No I blame you for the things that drove me to make that completely idiotic decision. The incidents that changed me enough to think that that was the right decision to make." The venom in her words catches House of guard.

"That still means you blame me" He re-gathers his composure before she notices anything. She has surprised him and in some strange way he is proud of her.

"Foreman." She carries on unfazed. "He had a bad background: Criminal record, tough childhood. He tried to gat away didn't he? He saw what you were doing to us, but he couldn't escape." She takes deep breath contemplating what she's about to do. "Kutner."

"Don't"

"Sweet little Kutner, he wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally. He worshipped you. And he ended up with a bullet in his brain."

"Stop it"

"Taub, he had his marital problems and his cheating. Now look he's divorced. And then there was Thirteen. She has Huntington's, watched her mother die from it. She killed her brother, House.

"And you blame me for all of this?"

"Not directly, they're our mistakes. You just get into our heads, change the way we think, teach us to push things until they break just like you."

"You're just looking for someone to blame."

"I don't have to look far do I?"

A prolonged silence echoes through their minds. Words slicing through their heads; knives ripping at their skin. Their eyes bore into each other; daring the other one to make the first move.

"I'm sorry" Cameron chokes.

"30 seconds, you're getting better" Cameron gives House a quizzical look. "The time it took for you to go for malicious bitch who tells the truth to human being."

"What I said…"

"Was true." His words settle on her chest "You're too magnanimous towards me" She sits waiting to see if more will come. "I expected Wilson or Cuddy or maybe even Foreman to tell me those things, not you. You always forgive me, you always trust me. You shouldn't."

"I don't want to. I hate it. But I will always listen to you."

"Do you love me?" Cameron laughs at this, a bitter emotionless laugh but a laugh nonetheless.

"Do you love him?" House motions to the sleeping Chase, and Cameron freezes. She watches chase's sleeping form, mesmerized. She has always loved to watch him sleep; he looks peaceful and innocent, like a child. When he sleeps it's the only time she sees him fully relaxed because it's the only time he ever gets fully away from the world.

_Of course I love him. Oh shit I love him. Fuck._

Cameron had known that she loved him; she'd been trying to talk herself out of loving him since she'd started loving him. It was just a fact that was always there in the back of her mind: she was in love with Robert Chase, but this was the first time she actually admitted it.

"Yes"

"So why did you leave? That's just stupid" She would've expected a better insult from him, although stupid sums it up perfectly.

"Why did you leave Cuddy" deflecting is a skill House taught her and she's mastered it well.

"Who told you…?"

"Thirteen" She answers before he's finished, reading people is another useful skill she's picked up from him.

"I didn't leave Cuddy- she left me"

"But why didn't you fight for her?"

"Because it wouldn't have made a difference it would've-"

"Because you knew she was better off without you" He observes her closely; her and her new found wisdom, he finds it hard to believe that this is the same naïve girl who spent years pining after him, and yet she _is_ still the same, she is just a toughened up, Housified version and he begins to wonder if that's really a good thing like he originally thought.

"So you still love him? You just think you're too evil and he is better off without you?"

"Yes" She doesn't think before answering because House knows the truth, he will always know the Truth, he always finds a way.

House limps from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long update, my computer got a virus and all my files had to be wiped so I lost the last chapter I wrote. This isn't really a chapter it's more to fill up the space, but I do have the next chapter written I'm just not sure if I ended it in the right place. I should be up some time next week anyway. Enjoy :) (Sorry if they're ooc)**

Foreman, Thirteen and Taub sat in an empty hospital room- none of them had been able to think properly since the crash.

"Where's House" Taub is the first to speak and as he does so he moves to get himself a coffee, gesturing to the others to ask if they want any. They both shake their heads.

"I haven't seen him all day" Thirteen says as she turns over the page of her magazine. They have been excused from the case for the past few days, aside from a few differential diagnosis's and they are starting to feel the numbness that fills their minds when work can't push it away. The fact that they are in Las Vegas hasn't helped them any, Foreman and Taub were quickly assured by Thirteen that there was nothing of interest to do around here; they were in the middle of no where. "How are Chase and Cameron doing?"

"They're ok, I think. Cameron was asleep when I last checked on them. Chase seemed pretty out of it" Foreman sighs "It's probably for the best; I doubt they want to be around each other. I can't believe House made them transfer here and then stuck them in the same room."

"Have they figured out what happened yet?" Taub returned to his seat with his coffee.

"Cameron crashed the car- no one knows why, nobody was hurt or even really involved apart from her and Chase, so there isn't going to be an investigation. Chase says they were fighting." Foreman looks around for something to do.

"I feel so bad for them, if House hadn't made them go together…" Thirteen's voice trails off "When do you think they'll be able to work again? It's been two, nearly three days since the accident."

"So… Do we like Cameron?" Taub asks uncertainly.

"I'm not getting dragged into their problems what happened between her and Chase is between her and Chase." Foreman gets up to retrieve a discarded paper from a table in the corner of the room, superiority emanating from him. "And I don't know when they can work again but the sooner the better."

"Yeah but I've never really worked with her, I don't know if I like her. I have, however worked with Chase; I like him and I saw what it did to him when she left." Taub sipped his coffee but quickly withdrew, with a burnt tongue.

"I've worked with both of them, they're both my friends, I don't think we should get involved." Thirteen adds.

"Agreed" Foreman flicks to the crossword in the news paper, thinking about how Chase would be completing it if he were here.

"Fine but if Chase gets annoyed with us for being all friendly with her I will blame you" Taub moans

"Chase isn't that petty" Thirteen abandons the magazine and begins to drum her fingers on the table.

"And you don't have to do what we do Taub, you can think for yourself." Foreman's tone is condescending but Taub has known him long enough to know that it's just his normal voice.

"Fine. I'll stay out of it." Taub complies.

**Sorry short chapter I know and nothing really happened but I thought some things needed more explaining. I don't know if that helped but Oh well. Next Chapter should be up soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So my next Chapter, I'm still not sure I finished it in the right place but I don't really know where to go from here and I realised that not much has happened in the last few chapters, I'll try to change that. Enjoy and sorry about the long wait between updates.**

Whenever Chase looks around the room it seems to be enveloped in a dismal grey haze. It's like the silence has solidified and crawled into the shadow filled corners. The Tangible atmosphere asphyxiates him. The seconds seem like minutes and the minutes like hours, he's pretty sure he's been awake for hours. Silence is all that has filled his time.

"Can we at least talk?" Cameron's had her back to him since she woke up and the disturbance in the melancholy calm hasn't changed that, he's not sure she's even listening until her rough voice penetrates the air.

"No!" It's not loud but it rings around the room- ricocheting of the walls. The harshness catches him off guard. Her mood swings are getting tiring.

"What happened to us? - I mean, I know what happened to us… I killed a man and you left me, but… you can't hide from what we had, we can at least talk. Not about us, not about House, not about anything significant. We can just talk" She still has her back to him and he feels like he's talking to a brick wall. Thoughts of how this symbolises the futility of talking to her flash through his mind. Trying to talk to her-to get her to let him in- is just as rational as talking to a wall.

"No Robert we can't" Slowly she turns to glare at him.

"You know what: No! You don't have the right to be angry. I'm the one who got left behind. One day you tell me you'll love me no matter what, the next you leave me, no warnings, no signs you just leave. Hell! House knew that you were leaving me before I did." He sees where her moods swings are coming from. Something inside of him has snapped and he's tired of playing the bad guy.

"Yeah and House, Foreman and some random priest knew what you did before I did. In fact you did everything in your power to stop me knowing"

"You got any popcorn?" Chase and Cameron look up in unison (all thoughts of their argument forgotten) to see House elbowing Foreman-who somehow manages to look sympathetic and bored at the same time- in the ribs, while Thirteen and Taub stand in the corner looking very uncomfortable. "Please carry on. Don't stop on our account." House continues with a smug smile on his face. 50 different violent, merciless and brutal ways to kill him spring into Chase's mind.

"We're sorry" Thirteen shoots both of them an apologetic smile and turns to leave.

"We'll leave. Come on House." Foreman tries to coerce House out of the door.

"No. I wanna see what happens next. Do you think she'll punch him?" House whines like a child who's been told play time's over (not that play time is ever over for House)

"We're leaving" Taub turns to open the door, but House locks it before he can.

"House unlock the door." Taub starts to unlock the door but something stops him. "Crap, the key broke." Taub holds up half of the key like an ill-fitting trophy, whilst getting looks that he fears may kill him on the spot from Cameron and Chase (neither of whom has moved since their shouting match was interrupted.)"

"But you unlocked the door right?" Taub shakes his head in answer to Thirteen's question.

Chase laughs bitterly and all eyes turn to him. Cameron smiles emotionlessly, sharing the joke.

"What's so funny?" Foreman stares from Cameron to Chase then at House to see if he knows- because House always knows.

"It's just ironic" Chase answers receiving blank looks from his colleagues

Cameron sighs and answers their unspoken question, seeing that Chase isn't going to. "The last time me and Chase had a real conversation we were locked in a clinic room together."

"What! When did this happen?" Foreman asks a little hurt that Chase has never told him.

Judging by the amused and apathetic expression on House's face Chase assumes that he already knew about his visit from Cameron. If House knows about that he probably knows what happened afterwards too.

"I dunno some time when the hospital got locked down" Chase says wearily.

"I think the question you need to be asking is what they did with all the time they had together in a locked room." They take no notice of House's remark that has just confirmed Chase's fears.

"I'm friends with both of you, why didn't I know this?" Thirteen asks exasperated and unfazed by House's interruption.

Nobody speaks but Cameron and Chase can both tell that they want to know about what happened between them.

"It wasn't very interesting- I was a bitch." As Cameron speaks she catches Chase's eye and the reluctant smile that goes with it. Neither of them wants to relive that day, their final goodbye, especially not like this- not to please House and his petty games.

"Sorry to interrupt the gossiping but we're stuck in here. So what are we going to do about it? Taub reminds them of their current situation.

After several failed escape attempts and many 'witty' comments from House they are all still trapped in the increasingly claustrophobic room. Taub and Foreman have taken to sitting on the floor, while Thirteen lies next to Cameron on her bed. House has started leaning against the wall, after pacing caused too much pain to his leg. Cameron's bed is closest to the window and Chase's to the door. Both stare at their prospective escape routes in silence. Chase had been glad to be positioned next to the door- he always liked to have a chance to run away from a situation- but in their current predicament he would happily climb out the window to get away from the room and the suffocating tension that fills it. Every one of them has given up- resigned into silence, but the look of glee in House's eye suggests that that is going to change.

"Let's play a game" He exclaims in mock excitement.

"What are you? Five?" Cameron wants to scream or throw something at him.

"Truth or Dare. You go first." He smiles at her and she growls in frustration. Foreman rolls his eyes and Thirteen shoots him a warning look but nobody does anything to stop him. When she doesn't respond he carries on.

"Ok, Truth. Was Chase the best you ever had?" He asks it innocently which only adds to Cameron's aggravation.

"House!" Chase half chokes, half shouts it at him.

"Fine different game, since that one went down so well. Do you know what she told me when she said she was leaving? When she told me she was leaving before she told you." House addresses Chase and adds the last sentence just to provoke Him, using his earlier words to get a rise out of him. Chase has spent too much time around House to be able to let things go. He will bite. He doesn't say anything but House can see the temptation in his eyes.

"She said 'I love you'" The disbelieving expressions on the other occupants of the room only add to House's fun.

"LOVED, past tense." Cameron defends herself "And it was quickly followed by 'I was an idiot'"

"And proceeded by you leaving the wombat" House was speaking in a sing-song voice and Foreman wondered briefly if Chase was going to hit him again, the look on the Australian's face didn't do anything to discourage that idea, the thought had obviously crossed House's mind as well because he shuffled away from Chase's bed, not that that would have helped had Chase really wanted to hurt him.

Cameron suddenly began laughing, not bitter or angry anymore, she was in near hysterics and once again Chase was reminded of her mood swings.

"How exactly is that funny?" House was confused now, it wasn't an emotion he dealt well with feeling, he wasn't used to not understanding things.

"Everything, my whole screwed up life." Cameron managed to answer in between laughs. "I've been in love four times in my life, and not once has it lasted."

"Is anyone else failing to see the funny side of this?" Foreman looked at his co-workers hesitantly, trying to determine whether Cameron was having a breakdown- his diagnostician side kicking in.

"The first time I was in college, and he died." Cameron was still laughing and they were all a little on edge- her husband had always been a touchy subject. "I knew he was dying, and I still married him. How fucked up is that? The second I was in med school, and he was gay. It wasn't even that he realised he was gay after we got together. He knew he was gay, I knew he was gay and I still fell in love with him."

"Jeremy" Thirteen breathes quietly.

"Yeah, we're still friends- we work together, probably the one with the best ending." She calmed down a little until she snorted her next sentence.  
>"The third was House!" She gestures at the older man sulking in the corner.<br>"All I can say is: what the hell was I thinking." The hysterical laughing starts again.  
>"And then… you" She turns to look at Chase, he is the only one she notices, the only one she's speaking to and the laughing has stopped once more.<br>"I didn't even want to be in love with you, not at first, but I was. You were perfect, you were the guy that little girls are constantly told doesn't exist: sweet and romantic and smart and _completely_ in love with me. You were perfect, and _I_ managed to screw that up. All the others... there shouldn't have been any others, but I wanted them so badly, none of it was my fault, but _I_ screwed up our relationship and I don't know why. I have no rational reason for it. _God _I'm such a masochist." The laughter begins again.

**Reviews are loved, even if it's just to tell me I ended it in a stupid place. But don't be too harsh :)**


End file.
